khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Keysui Tensai
Vaizaado. Tensai; Keysui Name': Keysui Tensai' ' ' Age: ???? hella old Appearance: Standing about a total of five feet nine inches, Keysui bears a ceremonial shihaksho styled in white, green and black. The first layer is a black t-shirt and beneath a fishnet shirt against the skin for a more comfortable feel. Over the black t-shirt is a tied down white cloak like overture tied by a cerulean belt. The slightly thick green and black vest covers this shirt and seems to fade down to the back of Keysui's body. Below are white pants as apart of his shihaksho, decorated with fairly simple detail. A black and green streak trail all the way down the side of his pants and wrap around the pant legs tied down by cloth to his ankles as they then sheathe with a shimmer. On his feet are two comfortable sandals made of white straw as he too is wearing silky socks inside them. Conversely, he can change the pigment within his clothes with his reitasu and even his body facial appearances to avoid detection. His face is fairly young, hair spiked going clockwise on his head being a natural color of white. Eyes fairly squinted at times, they're both a shinning silver color filled with augmented wonder. These same silver jewels change when coming under the influences of his Zanpakto shining an eternal blue as he floods with spiritual pressure. Personality: Warm hearted, which is contrary of his appearance and background. Tends to be stubborn, not to mention strong willed. His intentions serve to make his purpose even greater, not tainted by darkened desires of greed or malice. The concealment of his past is something he keeps on terms with only those close to him such as Daaku Raito and Aio Hyouden. Most notably would be his ambition, one thats not selfish, but takes into account those whom he's made the acquaintance of. Biography: Death. All soul reapers before becoming have to face this concept of death. Keysui was but a small boy at the forgotten who fell from out of a window after stopping someone from jumping out. On impact his soul split from his body almost instant unconscious his soul shell was drifting putting out a wave of spiritual pressure gliding across the street. Shooken all over he couldn't move as his physical body had ultimately been crushed by the car and the boy he pushed was fine. Blacking out soon after, he caught glimpse of a figure wearing a shihaksho and bearing a sword. He later awoke sometime later stamped with a seal on hi forehead. Keysui had found himself crossed over to the soul society and all of it's profound wonder. Living in the Rukon district, he'd no choice but to have it out until such times where he could better his life. Growing up with the kids in the local area, a stree rat so it seemed, but he would rise above it in the near future of that he was certain. There were men and women, who were pre-dominantly black and some white shihaksho. They were known to him as Soul Reapers, or Shinigami (Death God)s. Serving beyond the wall as the Seireitei and Gotai 13. It was there he saw his future. Time persued. As his body, though a ghostly shell, he did grow and age as he would normally in the human world. With a burden on his shoulders, getting an invite into the soul reaper academy, he managed to get into the advanced classes when entering. That experience first hand put him in high standings to later become a seated officer IF he was lucky. Armed with a sword, as a freshmen, his first trip to the human world. His test for slaying hollows in a group of three people, there he met one Aio Hyouden and Tesuki Mataka. Two potential rivals and allies alike, he in the end found their presence heart warming and would later call upon them if so he needed it. A disturbance unsettling within him, as to what he saw just before his death. Something collided with him at the moment he impacted the ground, yet he never knew the exact details. By Keysui's seventh year at the academy, he'd graduated and placed as the Lieutenant of squad five, long before the remarkably laughable Shinji Harako's time. His evolving powers then placed him to be the captain of the fifth division. His status was what he worked many years of his life to obtain. Respectively, he'd been there to chronicle the ages. The soul society's houses, by this time were going into effect, the old days were strong. Royal Captains were named, Keysui being one of the elites with a blaze of glory during this time. His radiant abilities as a Royal Captain were on a grandiose scale, his rivals whom he made at the academy, were on his caliber now. Tetsuki Mataka and Aio Hyouden were both incredibly among the royal breed. It was this power that was in which caused the seiretei to shake. Keysui's rise, caused the very first revolt within the soul society. It was fitting for him to be "handled" as soon as possible. A fierce battle erupted shaking the balance of the Soul Society, Aio Hyouden and Tetsuki Mataka were to stop Keysui before his power crumbled them all, but even their levels made it difficult. It was decided, they all needed to be sealed, the officials at The Central 46 Chambers condemned Keysui as a threat. The name Royal Captain was to be extinguished. The final redemption, Soul Reapers, and Quincy's alike all were to align to eradicate the Royal Captain Class. The three, suffering bindings of the highest order, each banished to a different dimension. Keysui to to Karakura Town, Tetsuki locked in The Central 46 Chambers containment facility, and Aio to Huceo Mundo. So they'd been rid of the royal class of captains for the time being, until the days of one Kurosaki Ichigo. Spiritual reitasu raising to levels to an field spreading to crack his prison. Letting up even once on his high security wave in his confinement to Karakura town's own Urahara's Kisuke's Shop. Emerging from his containment, a mask emerged on his face, taking it off like a glove he laughed and exchanged formalities with Urahara for old times sake. He'd been re awakened, nothing for the sake of vengeance did he wish to cause a ruckus. His times were to watch the new generations as he'd been out of commission for who knows how many years. Gender: Male Items: Other: Keysui is considered dead. His records were erased from the soul society, before the official captains of the soul society went into effect. On another note, he's skilled in various forms of kidou some that he was around to witness the creation of. Status: With Daaku and Aio. Zanpakuto Intel Zanpakto Name: Neo Reiki''Sealed Form'': A normal sword stretching out to be about a meter long piece of steel, in width the sword is six inches wide at the base covered by a guard. Shikai Release Phrase: Issatsu! Neo Reiki! Shikai Appearance: Varies. Shikai Abilities: To be blunt, he manipulates his reitasu for physical attacks. His blade relinquishes into three lights, Red, Blue, and Yellow. These being the primary hues, when light passes through them he can split this up into the color wheel. Infinitely expanding into an onslaught of rapid blasting reitasu. Now, there is a trick to his reitasu's color, it can fondle with light refraction in the eyes doubling for minor illusions. The core to his shikai is that it's open to several possibilities, even absorbing foreign reitasu and emulating it back into a copied format. Bankai Release Phrase: Bankai. Kizen Neo Reiki Bankai Appearance: His bankai can take several forms depending on manipulation. The possibilities are fairly vast and large, so there is no certain "appearance" Bankai Abilities: At bankai, Keysui's zanpakuto acts a small sized,Zero G, Gibson series guitar. Four multi-colored wings sprout from his back, his bankai has the power to project and converge reishi and reitasu. The colors are different variants of reishi and reitasu, his abilities are similar to the quincy in gathering reishi. Using his guitar he implies spiritual pressure and even sound waves. His abilities are quite amazing, still traveling to disrupt reitasu flow. When his sound reaches his opponent, the reitasu on his opponent ripples, it's unfocused, and diminishes it making them unable to cut Keysui. It also takes the previous abilities of reitasu he's assimilated and projects it to take the form of that which he's copied. Ultimately, he can reflect the same power used against him back on his foe with their reitasu and his own. Kaiku Neo Reiki ''~ The second form of Keysui's bankai. A white dome forms around himself and his enemy. Around them flys several colored lights each of which amp a special wave of reitasu to distort reitasu flow or the senses. The reitasu can be formed into just about any physical weapon he can think of, but most commonly a blade. The power lies in the malleability of the colored reitasu, the properties have still not been completely measured, but escaping the done from the inside will only cause the walker to enter from the other side of the dome's inside. ''Hyper Neo Reiki ~ A hyper attack of reishi and reitasu conglomeration. The wings on Keysui's back double in number, giving him eight beating wings of retribution and redemption. Each wing reflecting a different color, a different form of reishi he's collected in his existence. At this point in time, he taps into the Royal Captains release. His reitasu levels sky rocket to points that shatter the sound barrier flowing from him. It exemplifies why he was locked away, such terrible power only worsens with empowered by his hollow. He no longer utilizes "shunpo" for movement, but rather brings himself to his foe. Hollow Mask Appearance: BOOSH! Hollow Abilities: All in Spanish. Cero ~ The most tradition abilities of a vaizard, able to amp reishi in the air into a mass burst of energy, slow moving, but extremely power when wiping out an area. Cero Triplíquese ''~ Cero invented by Keysui many years ago after discovering his hollow powers that lurked within him. Holding his arms out into a "Y" his body forms a mass of pulled reitasu into a violent ripping red glow, to augment when wearing his hollow mask. He fires a triple converged cero, to move at three times the speed of a normal cero and with three times the damage. It belongs primarily to this man who existed back at times when Old man Yamamoto was but a young wipper snapper. ''Cero Vacío ~ In combination between a regular cero and a ripping void technique such as garganta, a cero blast on impact or forced explosion will creating a vaccum, that sucks in all unfamiliar reitasu to the one that was just released. Invulnerabilidad ~ This is the condition that a vaizaado undergoes upon entering the hollow merge, more so putting on the mask. They are unable to feel bodily pain, as it is being greatly suppressed by their hollow power. Ultimately conceived that the hollow brand reitasu is so great it fuses with the user's reitasu to overpower outward pain. Abilties: Shunpo ~ A heighted form of stepping movement used when the user generates reitasu to flourish and push their body at a rapid velocity forward. Moving so fast they appear to "Flash" giving the title Flash Step, most notably the speeds heighten to "Godlike" with the most infamous Yoruichi Shihouin. However with Keysui, Tetsuki, and Aio, neither of them flash step anymore. They mere pull themselves through a dimensional rift and pop out the other side. Hishou Howaido '' Disutooshon ~ The dimensional technique possessed by the very first three royal captains. It pertains to a certain ripple effect of reishi convergence, opening up an unnoticeable flow ripple behind them, they can easily slip away unnoticed. Traveling between dimension as though this were the soul gate or garganta. The exit portal normally behind an enemy, it makes shunpo look like baby steps, another reason for their power being greatly suppressed to shikai alone.'